Rush, Blush, Crush
by Enko
Summary: A crazy high school fic starring your fav OCs Enko, Kaname, and Haru! The amazing adventures of Teen Angst in the form of Naruto. It'll be a long one! R&R Summary sucks. my bad. xP Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, and more! NEW CHAPTER UP-Four
1. Enter: Enko Sabaku

**Hi! This is my….let's see….third **_**published**_** Naruto Fanfic. It's a high school fic with OC's. The OCs are as follows:**

**Enko Sabaku [Gaara's twin sister**

**Kaname [her last name will come to me…eventually**

**Haru (AKA Haru-chan)**

**And the main pairings are:**

**Enko x Sasuke**

**Kaname x Gaara **

**Haru x Neji**

**I'll bring in just about all of the Naruto characters into the story! XD**

**Bear with me, here! And also, this first chapter is not full of much action; it's more of an introductory chapter. ;**

**So….R&R! Enjoy!**

**BTW NO FLAMING! Pointers and ideas are very much welcomed, though. **

**Chapter One:**

_**Enter: Enko Sabaku**_

"Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand.  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever… is in your hands"

A 16 year old girl with shoulder-length crimson red hair sat hugging her knees on a long, wide windowsill. With light blue eyes, she gazed at the crescent moon. A slight breeze blew across her face through the large glass-less window. She was singing…

"All that I'm living for,

All that I'm dying for,

All that I can't ignore;

Alone and I…

I can feel the night beginning,

Separate me from the living.

Understanding me, after all I've seen.

Piecing every thought together,

Find the words to make me better.

If I only knew how to pull myself apart…

All that I'm living for,

All that I'm dying for,

All that I can't ignore;

Alone and I…"

The girl paused as she heard footsteps outside her bedroom door. She finished her song with, "The ghosts are gaining on me…" She didn't look away from the sparkling night sky when she heard someone open her door.

"Hey," the girl said, her voice soft.

"Hn," was the response.

The girl turned to her brother. Gaara was standing with his arms casually crossed. He had a pained look on his face, despite his relaxed stance.

"Aw, what is it?" The girl asked, shifting to a sitting position facing Gaara.

"Enko," Gaara sighed, "why do you sing such things?"

The girl chuckled, "I sing whatever comes to mind."

Gaara shook his head and said, quoting the song, "'the ghosts are gaining on me'?"

The girl, Enko, nodded.

Gaara looked into Enko's eyes solemnly. He let out a deep breath.

Enko let a crooked half-smile play across her face. "Well, g' night!"

"Hn." Gaara turned and left the room.

-------

Enko awoke to loud voices in her room. She rolled over in her bed, opening her eyes slowly. A girl with long black hair with blue highlights and goldenrod eyes was peering at her. So was another girl with brown hair in a braided ponytail and hazel eyes.

"She's finally awake!" The black and blue haired girl yelled.

"We tried waking you up for thirty minutes," the brunette pouted, "after your alarm clock blared for twenty!"

"Hnnnnnnn," Enko mumbled.

"Get up and get dressed, or we'll be late," the brunette said.

"Okaaaaay," Enko yawned. She threw back her covers and climbed out of her bed. Her bed was against the wall under her window sill; she often got up in the middle of the night, such as last night, to sing and ponder as she looked out the window.

Enko went to the bathroom down the hall and pulled on dark blue jeans and a crimson tank. She put on a chain necklace with a thin purple jade hooked on it. The jade resembled a life saver. Both Haru (the brunette) and Kaname (the black and blue haired girl) had one that resembled Enko's. This jade symbolized the 'cult' that they were forming. The two girls were Enko's closest friends.

Enko brushed out her hair and girly-ed up slightly before returning to her room.

When Enko came back into her bedroom, Haru had made her bed and was putting away laundry.

"Haru-chan, you are such a perfectionist," Enko giggled.

Haru shrugged. "Someone's got to clean up this mess."

Enko and Kaname laughed.

A boy with onyx colored hair and eyes leaned into Enko's room. "Hurry up girls, we're gonna be late."

"Okay Sasuke," Enko rolled her eyes at him.

Sasuke left the room and went down stairs.

Shortly after, the girls went down stairs as well.

"Gonna grab some breakfast to go?" Haru asked Enko.

"Nah," Enko shook her head, "I'm not really hungry."

"Stupid Anorexic Girl," Kaname laughed.

Enko glared in the direction of Kaname. "Fine," she said, rolling her eyes, "I'll take….this cookie."

Enko picked up a chocolate-chip cookie that had been conveniently on the counter. She held it up and paused.

All eyes were on Gaara, who was standing next to his best friend, Sasuke.

Enko slowly raised the cookie to her mouth. She parted her lips, preparing to bite. Slowly, dramatically, she licked her lips.

"Take something else," Gaara said, staring at the cookie hungrily.

Everyone laughed—except Gaara.

Enko held the cookie out to him. Gaara snatched the cookie from Enko and stuffed it greedily in his mouth.

Laughing, Enko went into the kitchen and took an apple out of the fridge.

She yawned, "Ready to go, guys?"

"Yep," Sasuke said, "and I'm driving." He looked sternly at Kaname. "That's right, _I'm_ driving."

"Heh, heh…" Kaname muttered. Last time she tried to drive everyone to school they ended up crashing and wrecking into a light pole down the street. They never made it out of Enko's neighborhood.

So, everyone filed out the door and into Sasuke's car. The guys sat up front and the girls rode in the back.

A Paramore song came on and Kaname reached into the front and turned it up. Sasuke turned it back down as they entered the high school parking lot.

Kaname stretched as she got out of the car after everyone else. "So, who's pumped for the first day of eleventh grade?" She asked sarcastically.

The group went inside the large high school entrance, to be greeted by…FANGIRLS.

"Shit," Gaara and Sasuke said in unison.


	2. No Candy, No Kidnap!

**Ho-la! This is the second chapter. It's random but a plot's developing[Slightly XD In this chapter, we have note passing, hotties, and…pedo gym teachers? O.O**

**Yep. That's my fanfic! Anyway, R&R plz!**

**Oh, and the excitement starts brewing in this chappie!**

**Chapter Two:**

_**Meet the Cult**_

"_**No Candy, No Kidnap!"**_

Suddenly screaming erupted from the fangirls crowding the hallway. They all ran at Gaara and Sasuke, the hottest guys in school.

"This is why they should let us bring guns to school," Haru commented.

Enko and Kaname nodded.

The three girls stood protectively in front of the targets. Kaname, Haru, and Enko each pulled out a portable bottle of bleach.

"Got the holy water?" Kaname asked the other two, pointing to the bleach. (Bleach is Holy Water, I swear!)

The girls smirked and nodded.

As the rabid fangirls drew nearer, Enko began squirting them with bleach. Haru and Kaname followed suit.

Throughout the crowd girls were screaming, "My shirt!" And "My hair!"

Gaara and Sasuke chuckled behind their bodyguards.

"And we, my friends, are the cult. Remember it! Fear it! Fucking run from it!" The three 'bodyguards' yelled out in unison.

From somewhere in the crowd a certain blond-boy yelled out, "AND BELIEVE IT!"

"That's right Naruto! I'm buying you Ramen dinner tonight!" Kaname yelled back.

"Woo-hoo!!!" Naruto screamed, running down the hall to his class.

All of the fangirls followed suit, running away to their classes. A few boys who were in the crowd frowned at the girls' obsessions with Gaara and Sasuke.

"Poor guys," Enko said, "they'll never get girlfriends as long as you two are here." She turned to Gaara and Sasuke, grinning.

"Let's get to class, already," Haru urged. Miss perfectionist couldn't afford to miss class, afterall.

The group strolled down the main hall to their selective classes.

Unfortunately, they could not convince the headmistress, Tsunade, to let them have all the same classes. Kaname and Gaara went to advanced biology. Haru went to advanced calculus. Enko and Sasuke went to Phys Ed.

----

Kaname sat down in a chair at the back of the class room. Gaara sat next to her, in the corner seat. Class began as usual, dull and boring.

After about fifteen minutes, the person in front of her (Shikamaru) passed Kaname a note.

It read: "You seen the new guy?"

Kaname cocked an eyebrow. '_No…_' She thought, pouting slightly.

She scribbled her reply on the note and smoothly passed it back to Shikamaru.

He read it and passed it back, something else scribbled on it.

He had written: "Girls are going crazy over him…Like Sasuke and insomniac over there, he's totally impassive when it comes to the girls. He doesn't show any liking in anyone really."

'Huh,' Kaname thought. 'Interesting…verrrrry interesting'

She wrote her thoughts down and passed the note back.

She whispered to Gaara, "new guy we need to check out."

Gaara nodded.

"And," Kaname continued, having just received the note back from Shikamaru, "he's in all of Haru's super advanced classes!"

"Hn," Gaara replied, "we'll meet him at lunch then."

----

Haru sat in her super advanced calculus class in the back of the room. She was pulling out her notes and homework when someone sat in the seat next to her.

Haru looked up to see a guy with chocolate brown hair pulled back at the tips in a pony-tail holder. He looked at her with creamy-colored glossy eyes. His face was sculpted perfectly…

'Is he a fucking _angel_?' Haru thought, astounded.

She looked back down at her notes, and pulled out a pencil. The teacher began scribbling complex math problems on the board.

The boy scribbled the problems down on his own notebook, focused on the class.

Haru continuously glanced up at him from her own notes.

"Need something?" the boy asked, not looking away from the problem the teacher was working out.

"Er…" Haru stuttered.

The boy shrugged, checking his notes. "Okay then."

Haru looked back to her own notes, again. 'He's not a _total_ ass…but he's still an ass.'

Haru scribbled on her paper. Something was wrong with the teacher's problem.

"It's wrong," Haru said, more to herself than anyone else.

The boy looked at her, skeptical.

"What was that miss?" The teacher regarded Haru.

"Um, you've worked the problem out wrong."

"I don't believe-" the teacher paused re-reading her problem.

"Yes," the boy cut in, "you have…see the twelfth step on the forty-fifth measure?"

"It should be fifty-two, not twenty-eight," Haru added.

"Oh, my," the teacher said, as she corrected her work. "Bonus points Haru and….?"

"Neji," the boy stated. "Neji Hyuuga."

"New guy, that's right. Mr. Hyuuga." The teacher nodded her approval.

"Nice catch," Neji whispered to Haru, looking straight at her now.

"Eh, thanks," Haru said, smiling. 'Wow, hot _and_ smart. He's totally gonna need a cult-initiation.'

---

In Phys Ed everyone was buzzing about the new hottie in eleventh grade. Enko rolled her eyes at the gossip.

The Phys Ed class required a stupid uniform that consisted of a loose blue tank and short red shorts for the girls and a loose t-shirt and longer red shorts for the guys.

Enko and Sasuke hung out in a corner of the gym doing warm-up stretches.

"I wonder who this guy is," Enko wondered aloud.

Sasuke shrugged, "Dunno, but apparently he's in a zillion advanced classes."

"Like the ones Haru-chan takes?"

Sasuke nodded.

Enko pulled Sasuke by the arm to the rest of the Phys Ed students, which were not many. A bunch of guys and a few non-fangirls made up the class.

'People are so lazy,' Enko thought.

"Alright, alright," Sasuke chuckled, "you don't have to rip my arm off."

Enko grinned at him.

The gay pedo Phys Ed teacher emerged from the middle of the students saying, "alright children, children, let's play some…dodge ball!"

"Woo," Enko pumped her fist in fake enthusiasm.

"That's what I wanna see little girl! Keep up the energy, child!" The teacher winked at Enko.

Enko shivered. "Ewwies."

Sasuke laughed, "C'mon. This is so lame."

The dodge ball game began, twelfth graders versus eleventh graders.

Enko dodged random balls being thrown at her, occasionally checking around for the teacher. She needed to make sure he didn't kidnap her and rape her in the middle of class, after all.

The game went well, no one getting violated.

Enko went into the locker room, changed, and as she emerged she was confronted by…the PEDO TEACHER.

Enko was the last one in the gym, apparently. 'Shit,' she thought.

"Hello child…" The teacher hissed.

"Er, hi Mr. Orochimaru," Enko squeaked.

She began to back up, but Orochimaru grabbed her shoulders, pulling her towards him.

"LET ME GO!" Enko screamed.

"Shhhhh little girl," Orochimaru hissed.

"NO!" Enko shot back. "DAMN BASTARD!"

Sasuke was in the locker room, planning to leave the back way like he usually did, when he heard screams. Something like 'no, you stupid pedophile….not worth it without candy…'

"That's _got_ to be Enko." Sasuke concluded.

"But I have a white van," Orochimaru argued.

"No candy, no kidnap!" Enko yelled.

Orochimaru tried to lick Enko's face, but was stopped in his attempt by a strong hand pulling him back by his hair.

"I don't think so," Sasuke said.

Sasuke yanked Orochimaru off of Enko, making Enko land on the ground with an 'oof.'

"Sorry, En," Sasuke regarded Enko. He slammed Orochimaru on the ground and threw a dodge ball at him.

"Let's go," Sasuke extended his hand to Enko.

"I can get up myself, thanks," She stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke scoffed, "A simple 'thank you' would suffice."

Enko grinned. "Thank you, Sasuke-_kuuun_," she said, mocking the fangirls.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "C'mon. We have second period together, too, right?"

Enko nodded. "Yep. I think we have the same classes up until lunch, actually."

"Oh, joy," Sasuke said in mock-sarcasm. "Let's stay away from the pedophiles, shall we?" He chuckled.

**Um, so there you go? Those were my first two chapters. Hope you liked 'em! I'll definitely update soon!!**

**I need reviews though people! T.T**

**cough**

**Yesh. See ya! **


	3. Lunch and DDR

**Back again! xO Um, in this chapter you'll find a twinge of sparking crushes, a little bit of blushes, and some DDR partying! Nothing major… This chapter's mostly about getting on to the next one. The next chapter will have a bit more…oooh and aaah. Gaara gets into his cookies. ;O**

**Oh, and I don't own anything, sadly. **

**Chapter Three:**

_**Lunch and DDR**_

Most of the school day went by, and finally, lunchtime came around.

Kaname and Gaara were ready to interrogate Neji, Haru was mentally figuring out advanced math, Enko was exited about meeting Neji, and Sasuke…was just hungry.

Everyone sat at a table, the guys on one side and the girls on the other.

"So, you're Neji, eh?" Kaname asked, looking Neji up and down.

"Er, yes," he replied awkwardly.

"And you're in all of Haru's classes, correct? _ALL_ of them?" Kaname continued.

Neji nodded, "I am."

"You're smart, then?" Kaname asked.

Neji shrugged, "well, I dunno-"

"Yes, he definitely is," Haru cut in, nodding violently.

Kaname sweat dropped, "Well if Haru-chan says so, it must be true."

"And you already have fangirls?" Enko inquired.

"Yeah," Neji chuckled, "it's kinda sad, really." He paused. "But all of you have fans, yourselves, correct?"

"They do," Enko pointed to Sasuke and Gaara.

"But you're Enko, Kaname, and Haru, right?" Neji asked.

"Er, yeah," Kaname laughed.

"You girls have plenty of fanboys," Neji stated.

Haru choked on her drink, "what?"

"Really?" Enko asked, giggling.

Neji nodded, smiling.

"How would you like to become apart of…our cult?" Kaname asked, sitting back in her chair.

"Um, sure?" Neji chuckled.

Kaname held out her hand. Neji took it and they shook hands. "Cool," Kaname stated.

Enko grinned. "This'll be fun."

After lunch, the gang continued their classes. The rest of the school day was rather blah. Then, the end of last period came, and everyone was dismissed.

Enko dashed madly to her locker. She was the only one whose locker was at the other end of the hallway: Kaname, Haru, Gaara, Sasuke, and even Neji's lockers were all near each other at the front of the main hall.

So, Enko was running to her locker. Being the graceful girl she was, she ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled looking away.

"It's fine," the boy said, "hey…"

Enko looked up, "Hm?"

The boy looked confused. He glanced at Enko with dark eyes. His hair was black, almost resembling Sasuke's, except it didn't look like…well, a cockatiel on top of his head.

"You're Enko Sabaku," he smirked.

Enko nodded. "C'est moi," she said, grinning.

The boy chuckled.

Enko cocked an eyebrow. "You are?"

"Oh, me? I'm Sai."

"Hn," Enko responded, peering at Sai curiously.

Sai's eyes widened and he stood up straighter as if he had just remembered something. "Hey, I gotta go. See you around Enko!" He winked at her.

"O-okay," Enko stammered, turning as her cheeks began to feel hot. She waved the back of her hand toward Sai as she ran to her locker.

Enko pulled out the necessary books and school items from her locker and swung her backpack over her shoulder. She took off for the rest of the group.

"Finally," Kaname grumbled as Enko caught up with her, Haru, Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji.

"Hey, my locker's all the way down there!" Enko complained.

Sasuke chuckled, smirking at her.

Enko stuck her tongue out at him.

"Who was that?" Gaara asked, peering at Enko.

"Who was wh-who?" Enko stammered.

Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow. "That boy you were talking to."

"Heh, heh," Enko began, "um, that was Sai."

Sasuke coughed loudly, "Sai? The ass-"

"He was really kind, actually." Enko countered, cutting Sasuke off.

Sasuke looked away, "Eh, whatever."

Kaname and Haru peered curiously at Sasuke.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

Kaname and Haru smirked and said, simultaneously, "nooooothing!"

Sasuke glared at them and then started walking towards the exit. "C'mon. Let's get going."

The girls giggled and followed. Gaara caught up to Sasuke and Neji followed them out to the parking lot.

"Oh," Kaname said, "Neji, we're going to DDR Palace. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Neji chuckled.

"DDR Palace?!" Haru shrieked with enthusiasm, "RIGHT ON!"

Enko laughed, rolling her eyes.

The crew got to Sasuke's car, seeing a few dilemmas.

"We'll come back for your car later, Neji," Haru winked.

Neji chuckled.

"Um…" Enko trailed off.

"There's _definitely_ not enough room," Kaname sighed.

"Someone could ride in the trunk," Sasuke offered. "Like Gaara," he joked, chuckling.

Gaara glared at Sasuke. "I'm officially driving."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but Gaara's glare was intent.

Sasuke paused, and after a moment, decided to give Gaara the keys.

The girls filed into the backseat, and Gaara walked around to the driver's seat.

"I'll ride in the front," Neji said, eyeing the crowded backseat.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, squishing in the back next to Enko.

A Pink song came on, and Kaname reached in the front, yet again, to turn it up.

"If God is a DJ," Haru sang out.  
"Life is a dance floor," Kaname followed.  
"Love is a rhythm," Enko sang.  
"You are the music," the girls harmonized together.

"If God is a DJ   
Life is a dance floor  
You get what is given  
It's all how you use it," They continued with the song.

"I've been the girl middle finger in the air," Kaname sang. Gaara smirked, looking at her in the rear-view mirror.  
"Unaffected by rumors   
The truth I don't care," Haru sang, and Neji chuckled along with Kaname and Enko.  
"So open your mouth stick out your tongue," Enko sang, winking at Sasuke.  
"Might as well let go you can't take back what you've done," the girls sang loudly.

"So find a new lifestyle  
A reason to smile  
Look for nirvana," the girls sang, and began dancing a little bit.

"Under the strobe lights  
Sequence and sex dreams  
You whisper to me," the girls sang, and then paused.  
"Theres no reason to cry," the guys whispered, Sasuke whispering in Enko's ear. Enko giggled, fake-pouting at him.

"If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
Love is a rhythm  
You are the music," the girls sang, throwing their hands in the air dramatically.

"If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
You get what is given  
It's all how you use it."

"Take what you get and you get what you give," Haru sang.  
"I said don't run from yourself man that's no way to live," Kaname continued.  
"I've got a record in my bag you should give it a spin," Enko sang, dramatically winking at no one in particular, causing everyone to laugh.  
"Put your hands in the air so that life can begin," the girls sang, sitting back a little.

"If God is a DJ  
If God  
Say if God  
Is a DJ," the music played, now without the girls' singing along.

"If God  
God is a DJ  
Then life is a dance floor   
-God is a DJ-"  
"Get your ass on the dance floor now," the girls shouted out.

Gaara turned the music off as they entered the DDR Palace parking lot.

The girls laughed, unbuckling their seatbelts.

Everyone got out of the car, as quickly as possible.

Enko got out after Sasuke, making her the last one out. Everyone else was chasing Haru. Haru was a _bit_ over-excited about DDR-ing. She was running in circles and singing as she headed for the ginormous building.

Enko, being as graceful as she was, tripped while she was stepping out of the car. I dunno, maybe there was this invisible rock or something that caught her toe. Anything's possible. So, Enko fell face-first toward the cement parking lot.

Sasuke swooped in, to the rescue, grabbing Enko up before a face-altering experience did any damage.

Sasuke shoved Enko into the car, breathing heavily. "You scared the hell outta me," he breathed.

Enko cocked an eyebrow. "_I_ was the one who almost needed facial-reconstruction surgery," she pouted.

Sasuke shook his head. "A pedophile and a parking lot attack all in one day. Only you could manage something like that."

Enko chuckled. "C'est moi."

Sasuke shook his head again. "C'est you."

They laughed as Sasuke helped Enko out of the car.

"Whew," Enko wiped her forehead. "DDR Palace here I come!"

---

The crew ended up at the very center DDR machine in the massive palace.

Haru was first up. "First challenger?" She asked cockily.

"I will," Enko sighed, knowing she'd lose anyway. "You know you'll beat me Haru-chan," she added as she stepped onto the high, blocky dance block.

"Don't fall," Sasuke smirked.

Enko stuck her tongue out at him glaring.

So, the DDR games began. Haru crushed Enko, Kaname, Sasuke, and Gaara….

People had gathered around to watch the amazing Haru-chan work her DDR magic.

Neji was up, and he was extremely fast.

"Oh…my….gawd…" Enko commented, as Neji matched Haru's speed precisely.

Kaname shook her head in awe. Gaara glared. Sasuke looked the other way.

"What LEVEL?" Kaname breathed.

"Um…expert," Haru breathed.

After another forty minutes, Neji and Haru ended up tying.

Haru stumbled away from the DDR machine. "After five hours, I end up with a tie," she chuckled.

"Wow," Neji chuckled, too, "you're damn good!"

"Thank you, thank you," Haru took a bow.

Haru and Neji gasped for air, and everyone decided to go to the ice cream parlor across the street for some water and ice cream.

Everyone piled into Sasuke's car, and drove across the street.

The one minute drive was quiet, while Haru and Neji continued to breathe heavily.

"You guys sure you're okay?" Enko asked, as they pulled into the ice cream parlor lot.

"Yeah," Haru said, waving her hand in the air, "just a bit dehydrated I suppose."

Kaname chuckled. "Well, water for you guys, ice cream for us!"

Everyone laughed and got out of the car, filing into the ice cream parlor.

They all stopped dead. There were signs plastered all over the room that read, "New Chocolate Chip Cookie Ice Cream Available with a Cookie Side!"

All eyes turned to Gaara. Gaara nodded, smirking. "I'm tipping the waitress."

**Well that's it. Next Chapter will have Gaara and his cookies, and a little bit of crush, blush, and a whole lotta rush!**


	4. Ice Cream Surprises

Chapter Four

**Sorry, sorry, sorry that took so long!! PLEASE don't kill me!**

**I didn't give up on this story or anything; I just had major writer's block.**

…**.major MAJOR writer's block. XD**

**Anyway, this chappie is pretty short. I'm sowwee. D**

**It's got some slight fluff in it, so sorry 'bout that too. X.X**

**It's pretty good, but I'm really trying to get the plot moving a little bit. YES, I figured out a major plot-line! **

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. I only own my messed up imagination. **

**Happy reading!**

**And please for the sake of Pete, REVIEW!! X3**

**Chapter Four:**

_**Ice Cream Surprises**_

"**Drink my milkshake, Bite my cookie"**

Everyone filed into the ice cream parlor, heading straight for the counter to place their orders.

"Cookie Special," Gaara ordered darkly to one of the employees making ice cream cones. She jumped at Gaara's tone and nodded her head furiously. "Yes s-sir," she stuttered.

"Me too," Kaname called to the lady, smiling politely.

"Me too," Sasuke sighed; he'd never been one for ice cream or sweets.

Enko jumped up and down a little on her toes. "I'll have a… No never mind not that. Okay so I want… Ew, no. How about…"

"Get her a vanilla milkshake," Gaara ordered the flustered girl who was trying to work out all of the orders.

"How did you know?" Enko gasped in mock-astonishment.

Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow, his eyes momentarily locking with Enko's. They gazed into each other's eyes as if having a silent conversation for a few moments. Then Gaara nodded.

Enko smiled. "Perfect," she sighed happily.

Gaara turned his gaze back to the over-worked employee, watching closely as she made the cookie specials.

Haru and Neji both ordered water, and another employee handed them two bottles.

"Thank you, sir," Haru said with a short smile, then immediately began hording her water down.

"What's 'perfect'?" Sasuke asked Enko with a curious look in his eyes.

"Ooh, nothing. Gaara and I have just been thinking…" Enko smiled slyly.

"It's either something really clever or something extremely dangerous," Sasuke concluded.

"Or something both clever and extremely dangerous," Kaname interjected.

Enko's eyes lit up and she smirked devilishly.

Sasuke looked at her, a bit scared and slightly agitated. Enko would continue to drop riddle-like clues until her and Gaara's actual plan was put into action. Sasuke was always inwardly bugged by this; he hated being left out of Gaara and Enko's little circle.

Sasuke shook his head, letting it drop.

After about fifteen minutes, everyone had their orders. Kaname, Sasuke, and Gaara all had Cookie Specials and Enko had her milkshake. Haru and Neji were both already done with their water.

"Let's sit outside!" Enko cheered, pointing to one of the fancy patio tables outside the shop.

Gaara nodded, and everyone went outside.

"There's only enough room to have four people at a table, tops," Kaname noted.

The tables were rather small, and were arranged to have two people to a table. Haru and Neji, both still exhausted from DDRing, sat next to each other at the closest table. Kaname and Gaara quickly pulled up chairs and sat at that table, too.

Sasuke and Enko were forced to sit at a separate table.

"Aww, we have to sit in the sun," Enko complained.

"Well then let's eat fast," Sasuke suggested, chuckling lightly.

Enko giggled. She began sipping her milkshake out of her straw.

"How is it?" Sasuke asked.

Enko nodded, smiling, "good. Want some?"

Sasuke eyed her skeptically.

"C'mon Sasuke-_kuuun_, drink my milkshake," Enko smirked.

Both tables were silent, all eyes on Sasuke and Enko.

Sasuke gulped, choking slightly on his ice cream.

"It's _really_ tasty," Enko mock-pouted.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, and then smirked. "Alright then."

Enko pushed her milkshake slowly across the table, and Sasuke sipped some out of her straw. His eyes momentarily widened, and he nodded his approval. "It's really good."

Enko giggled. "Yep."

"Sasuke likes Enko's milkshake?" Kaname mocked, laughing. Everyone but Sasuke and Enko laughed along.

A light pink spread across Sasuke's cheeks, going almost unnoticed – Almost, but Enko noticed.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

"W-what?" Sasuke stuttered slightly.

"Your face is turning red." Enko raised an eyebrow.

"Shh," Sasuke put his finger to Enko's lips. "Not so loud."

No one else had heard her, but Sasuke was obviously embarrassed.

Enko felt her cheeks flush when Sasuke touched her lips. She cleared her throat.

"Okay, okay," She said, giggling nervously, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice. She pushed his hand away.

--

Gaara was very into his cookie ice cream. He ate it fast, yet savored each bite. He was completely focused on his ice cream.

Until Kaname put her cookie partly into her mouth. Half of it was in her mouth, the other half sticking out.

Gaara eyed the cookie in Kaname's mouth. His mouth began to water. He smirked greedily.

Kaname was completely oblivious to Gaara leaning towards her slowly. Instead, she was watching Haru and Neji talk about advanced biology. They held each other's gaze while they talked, and were very into their perfectionist debate on biology.

Suddenly Kaname felt something warm on her neck. She turned to face Gaara, who was so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her face. Her eye twitched as she noticed Gaara's sly smirk.

"Mmmmm?" Kaname mumbled, cookie in her mouth.

Gaara chomped down on the other half of her cookie. Kaname's eyes widened and she gulped nervously. Gaara's lips brushed against Kaname's as he held the cookie in his mouth.

Haru and Neji looked on in astonishment, distracted from their conversation by the sight of Gaara and Kaname being in kissing-proximity.

Enko and Sasuke stared as well, Enko's eyes wide and Sasuke looking slightly disturbed.

Gaara began chewing his half of the cookie, but stayed where he was. Kaname did the same, unmoving. When Gaara had finished, he pulled away and held up his own cookie.

"Bite _my_ cookie?" he smirked, raising an imaginary eyebrow.

Kaname glared at Gaara with a stony gaze. After a moment she swiftly took Gaara's cookie from his hand and jammed it into her mouth. She nodded, a victorious smile touching her eyes.

Gaara glared coldly at her. "I don't think so Kan."

Gaara lurched at Kaname, pressing his lips furiously to hers. No one could see exactly what was going on. Kaname put her hands in Gaara's hair and attempted to pull him away, but Gaara took that gesture quite the wrong way.

After a few moments more, Gaara pulled away leaving Kaname sitting stone-still and panting.

"You kissed the fucking cookie out of me!" She said angrily.

Gaara smirked as he noticed the light red color on Kaname's cheeks. To his astonishment, he felt his face grow a little warmer. No one seemed to notice this. He turned to face Enko.

Enko's eyes locked with his, and a cute deceptive smile spread across her face.

'_Oh god_,' Gaara thought. He was blushing.

**That was it! Now an important side note…**

**Reviewers, I need some help!**

**Here's the deal: Sasuke needs to pair up with someone before he's with Enko!! Hinthint.**

**Sooo I need a female Naruto character that you think would be well enough suited for this, but also that you'd be okay with seeing as the bad guy type.**

**Or here's the other option: Give me some OC's!**

**Peace out! Luv y'all! X3**

…**and review! Or the mean review monster is going to come and eat you! xO**


End file.
